KPOP RIDDLE
by ChaYunwoo
Summary: Kpop RIddle (mostly pd 101) riddle yang (mungkin) hanya mudah dijawab oleh kpopers saja
1. Reuni Super Hot

Hari ini ex PD101 S2 yang pada ep11 tergabung dalam tim Super Hot mengadakan reuni tak resmi di sebuah villa di pegunungan dimana hanya ada mereka bersepuluh disitu. Pintu dikunci rapat dari dalam untuk alasan keamanan.

Malam harinya, mereka makan minum bersama dan tertidur dengan sangat lelap.

Semuanya terlihat baik baik saja hingga pagi hari menjelang subuh Lee Daehwi pergi ke kamar mandi dan menemukan tubuh Minki telah terbujur kaku di bath tub yang digenangi oleh darah segar.

Di tembok sampingnya terdapat tulisan yang sepertinya ditulis oleh korban menggunakan darah : "pergilah cari permen dengan 3 ukuran kecil, tanggung, dan besar"

Polisi mengumpulkan sembilan orang lainnya di ruang tamu dan menginterogasi mereka, namun jawaban mereka semua sama yaitu "saya tidur begitu pulas semalam sehingga tidak mendengar apapun"

Jadi, siapakah pembunuhnya?

.

.  
T

uliskan jawaban kalian pada kolom komentar

.

 _Jawaban akan di post setelah ada yang berhasil menjawab dengan benar / ada 10 penjawab._  
 _._


	2. jawaban

12nnth : samuel , gegara albumnya eye candy/?

* * *

BENAR!

Permen = candy

salah satu lagu & album samuel berjudul Candy

dan ukuran kecil, sedang, besar = SML = SaMueL

.

Next Riddle akan di post dalam beberapa hari kedepan, kurang dari satu Minggu jika memungkinkan.


	3. 2 Pizza Seonho

.  
 _Level : very easy_

Pagi hari Seonho masuk ke kamar hotel yang akan ditempatinya bersama Lai Guanlin untuk dua hari kedepan sementara mereka shoot variety show bersama 33 member Produce 101 S2 lainnya yang berhasil lolos hingga ke tahap Concept Evaluation. Ia meletakkan sekotak tuna cheese pizza nya di atas ranjang dan masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuh setelah berkeringat sepanjang hari.

Mandi, makan, lalu tidur, rencana Seonho. Namun ketika ia kembali ke kamar setelah mandi kotak pizza nya telah berpindah tempat menjadi ke meja samping TV dan terbuka, parahnya lagi kotak tersebut telah kosong. Tak ada sisa sama sekali selain selembar kertas hotel dengan tulisan tangan berbunyi:

Maaf kami lapar, jadi kami memakan pizza mu. Temukan siapa kami diantara 100 dan kamu akan mendapatkan ganti tiga kali lipat.  
131404140716

Dapatkah kamu membantu Seonho menemukan siapa yang menghabiskan pizza miliknya?

.


	4. jawaban2

Hingga saat ini belum ada yang berhasil menjawab dengan tepat ?

Clue nya ada di angka 100 dan 131404140716

* * *

 **131404140716 =**  
 **13 M**  
 **14 N**  
 **04 D**  
 **14 N**  
 **07 G**  
 **16 P**

 **P**

 **dan 100 = IOO**

 **Sisipka pada MNDNGP**

 **jadilah MINDONGPO**

 **youngMIN DONGhyun POnyo**

 **Jawabannya, yang menghabiskan pizza Seonho adalah ketiga orang tersebut ?**

* * *

Mudah kan?  
Simple juga.


	5. 3 Sepatu Kiri Guanlin

**Level : really really easy**

* * *

,,

Di hari Sabtu yang dingin ini Guanlin ada janji dengan label-mate nya, Yoo Seonho untuk makan es krim di dekat dorm WannaOne.

Nggak tanggung-tanggung, janjiannya jam setengah delapan pagi.

Masih mager kan Guanlin, tapi yaudah ikutin aja, daripada si anak ayam ngambek ntar.

Guanlin nggak mandi, cuma cuci muka gosok gigi terus pake jaket. Pas uda sampe di belakang pintu, dia sadar sepatunya cuma sebelah. Kanan doang.

"Wanjir, mana ini sepatu gua yang laen?" Guanlin berantakin jejeran sepatu teman-temannya, nyari pasangan sepatunya. "Mana sepatu satu-satunya."

Ya, sepatu Guanlin yang laen lagi gabisa semua. Ada yang basah kehujanan, ada yang bolong, ada yang dicuci belom kering, ada yang kemaren nginjek kotoran anjing.

"Pinjem sepatunya Daniel dulu ae lah," saran Jisung, berguna sekali emang saran member tertua.

.

.

.

* * *

Guanlin emang akhirnya pergi pake sepatunya Daniel, tapi pulangnya dia lanjut nyari lagi dong. Masa sepatu ilang sebelah dibiarin aja?

Di tempat sepatu nggak ada sama sekali, udah dia ubek-ubek semua.

Sampai akhirnya Guanlin ambil sepatunya yang kanan doang itu. Di dalemnya ternyata ada sobekan kertas yang nggak rapi, nggak ada tulisannya, cuma ada tanda panah aja.

"Ini panah maksudnya apaan coba?" gumam Guanlin bingung.

"Sini coba..." Jihoon merebutnya dari tangan Guanlin. "Ah... Ini mah gampang..."

"Gampang apanya?"

"Tadi pagi pertama, sepatu ini ngadep kemana?"

"Wah ga merhatiin."

"Ini panah ditarohnya lurus menghadap ke ujung depan sepatu kan?"

Guanlin ngangguk.

"Kalo inget kemana arah sepatunya, berarti di arah itu sepatu yang kiri berada. Petunjuk jelas, kalo nggak kan nggak mungkin ada panah di dalem sepatu."

"Nah tumben pinter!"

Masalahnya kan Guanlin nggak inget tu sepatu menghadap kemana, jadi mereka ngubek-ubek seluruh dorm dan akhirnya menemukan petunjuk lain di bawah jemuran handuk Jihoon.

Lagi lagi potongan kertas, dengan tulisan :

* * *

 _Pinjam sepatunya ya,_  
 _Nggak dipakai jalan kok_

 _Ttd_  
 _jeiwe(i)pi_

* * *

Guanlin, Jihoon, dan Ong yang membantu mencari membacanya sembari mengerutkan kening.

"JYP? Park Jinyoung?" bingung Jihoon.

"Jinyoung. Bae Jinyoung?" tebak Guanlin.

"Ah! Bukan!" seru Ong yakin.

Jihoon dan Guanlin memandang hyung mereka penuh harap.

"Yang bawa sebelah sepatu Guanlin adalah..."

* * *

Ini gampang banget  
Gapake kode kode  
Harusnya banyak yang bisa jawab bener  
?


	6. jawaban 3

.

JAWABAN YANG BENAR ADALAH : PARK WOOJIN

jawaban MiOS benar

* * *

S _ore_ _harinya, Guanlin menanti Woojin yang memang semalam tidak tidur di dorm karena ada individual schedule.. Benar saja, Woojin memakai sepatu dengam model yang sama namun besar sebelah, karena yang kiri adalah milik Woojin._

 _"Hehee... Sori, Lin, abisnya punya gua yang kiri solnya lepas..."_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _._


	7. 4 Kemana Perginya Si Ujin Kecil Ya?

Kang Daniel bingung, Woojin kecilnya ilang pas ditinggal buang air besar di kali. Ong nya ngamuk. Woojin besar nyimak.

"Kamu sih! Lain kali kalo berak anaknya dibawa masuk ke bilik, nggak ditinggal diluar, ilang kan anaknya!" Omel Ong.

"Woojin yang gede dulu juga gitu kalo aku berak dianya diluar bilik, nyebur kali maianan eceng gondok ama tai, tapi gak pernah ilang kan?"

Woojin di pojokan cuma bisa ngelus dada, sabar Ujin mah...

"Cariin! Jangan malah cuma bengong disitu!" amuk Ong dan Daniel langsung lari keluar rumah buat nyari anaknya yang ilang.

,

,

,

* * *

Lima jam Daniel nyari kesana sini tapi nggak ketemu anaknya, akhirnya kepaksa dia pulang ke rumah karena disuruh pulang istrinya.

"Ada apa sih? Buruan ngomong, aku juga nggak tenang kalau Woojin belum ketemu..."

Ong menepuk-nepuk sofa di sampingnya, menyuruh Daniel untuk duduk.

"Ini ada sms aneh banget, isinya **ubu yhub su riukwr eynG GIQIBA** apaan coba." Ong menyodorkan ponselnya pada Daniel.

"Ada hubungannya sama Woojin?"

"Sepertinya?"

,

* * *

,

,

Jika isi sms tersebut adalah lokasi dimana Woojin berada saat ini, dapatkah kalian membantu Ongniel membaca isi asli pesan tersebut?


	8. 5 Password Guan

Nyai Jisung lagi pusing, dia minjem laptopnya Guanlin tapi nggak bisa buka karena password nya. Yang punya lagi pulkam dan nggak bisa dihubungi.

Hint nya : 15150814150519151525

Ada yang bisa bantu Nyai?

? ﾟﾘﾝ? ﾟﾘﾝ


	9. 6 Mainan SOmsam

"Begitulah, kalau orang tua begitu makhlumin aja," ujar Wonwoo, pasalnya si kembar Somi-Samuel rewel karena pleidoh baru mereka disembunyiin sama kakek Seungcheol. Selalu gitu, tiap tau cucunya lagi asik sama mainan baru, malah disembunyiin, kalo tau pada ribut nyari dipindah tambah susah tempat nyembunyiinnya.

Nah setiap abis nyembunyiin mainan kakek seungcheol selalu ngasi kode lokasi tempat persembunyiannya.

Biasanya bisa dengan mudahnya dipecahkan oleh Mingyu, tapi kali ini tidak.

Kodenya adalah sebuah coretan di dinding kamar mandi belakang yang berbunyi

iiixxiiiiviii  
llob  
4of101

Ada yang bisa membantu memcahkan kodenya agar pleidoh Somi Samuel dapat segera ditemukan?


	10. 7 DOngpaca

Paca mengernyitkan dahinya membaca pesan dari Donghyun, kali ini kekasihnya itu tidak memberi tahu secara langsung lokasi kencan mereka kali ini, memaksa Paca untuk berpikir.

Isi pesannya adalah:

Paca hyung sayang,  
Aku tunggu ya jam 12 tepat nanti di sebrang tempat dimana seseorang yang pernah bersama kita -berada diantara kita- seharusnya berada. Lebih detailnya adalah di toko spesialis yang menjual barang yang akan mengingatkanmu pada Minhyunbin.  
Sampai ketemu nanti, sayang...  
/kiss

? ﾟﾘﾖ? ﾟﾘﾖ? ﾟﾘﾖ? ﾟﾘﾖ? ﾟﾘﾖ?

 _Dapatkah kalian membantu Paca menemukan lokasinya?_


	11. 8 Sabun Jisung

Sesuatu yang aneh terjadi belakangan ini, dan itu membuat Jisung uring-uringan. Gimana nggak? Sabun mandinya selalu habis lenyap begitu saja setiap kali ia tinggal bekerja, padahal baru pagi harinya dia mengisi botol sabunnya refill hingga penuh. Pernah sekali ia menggantinya dengan sabun batang, tetap sama, sore sepulang ia bekerja hanya tinggal kotaknya saja, sabunnya menghilang entah kemana.

Dan di hari Minggu dimana Jisung libur bekerja, sabunnya utuh.

"Kalau begitu berarti ada yang mencuri sabunmu setiap kau berangkat bekerja," ujar Jaehwan, tetangga depan rumah yang jadi tempat curhat Jisung.

"Tapi siapa? Masa sehari satu botol sabun, atau sebatang sabun, emangnya buat apa? Kenapa shampoo, odol, dan yang lain nggak hilang? Kenapa cuma sabun?" bingungnya.

Saat ini Jisung dan Jaehwan tengah duduk di pelataran rumah Jisung sambil mengamat-ngamati orang yang berlalu lalang di depan mereka.

"Jangan-jangan Ujin dekil, dia nyuri sabun buat mandi seratus kali sehari mungkin, biar putih," bisik Jaehwan, ujung matanya memicing ke arah Park Woojin yang kebetulan tengah lewat dengan sepeda gunungnya.

"Tapi dia kan sekolah, aku berangkat kerja dia udah berangkat sekolah, aku pulang juga dia baru pulang, sering kebarengan malah dijalan..."

"Hmmm..." Jaehwan memasang pose berpikir. "Ada tersangka lain yang kamu curigai?"

"Ada sih..."

"Siapa?"

"Pasangan Ongniel," bisik Jisung ragu.

"Alasannya?"

"Mereka baru punya bayi, bayi sering poop dan pipis, jadi mereka butuh sabun esktra buat cebokin bayinya."

Jaehwan terdiam beberapa saat sebelum bersuara, "setahuku mereka dapat endorse tisu basah khusus buat cebokin bayi, lagipula masa bayi mereka dicebokin pake sabun mandi orang dewasa?"

"Hmmm... Kalau bukan mere..."

"Permisi," ucapan Jisung terpotong oleh Kim Yongguk atau Jin Longguo yang tiba-tiba lewat dengan membawa sebuah kantong plastik hitam besar di pelukannya.

"Oh iya, Koko Yongguk, silakan..." balas Jaehwan ramah.

Sepeninggal Yongguk, mereka kembali kepada topik semula.

"Sabun ya... Hm... Oh! AKU TAU!" seru Jaehwan gembira.

"Siapa? Siapa?"

"Kwon Hyunbin!"

"Atas dasar apa kamu nuduh Kwon Hyunbin?"

"Mukanya mesum..."

"Apa hubungannya -_-?"

"Mungkin dia nyuri sabun buat coli," bisik Jaehwan sembari terkikih bahagia.

"Ya kali sampe abis sebotol sehari -_-."

Beberapa menit kemudian sementara Jisung dan Jaehwan masih nuduh-nuduh tetangga mereka nggak jelas, Koko Yongguk lewat lagi.

"Permisi lagi..." Kali ini ia membawa sebuah kantong plastik transparant besar berisi pakaian.

"Kok cepet, Ko?" tanya Jaehwan basa-basi.

"Iya, cuma ambil laundry ini," jawabnya.

"Laundry dimana, Ko?" Jisung kepo aja.

"Di tempatnya Mas Paca, disana bersih banget, kena noda apa aja ilang, udah gitu wanginya enak, beda ama tempat laundry lain."

"Oh gitu ya..." Jisung manggut-manggut.

"Iya, Mas, saya permisi dulu ya...," pamitnya.

"Pasang CCTV aja lah," usul Jaehwan.

"Harga sabunnya berapa, CCTV nya berapa."

"Ya gimana lagi, daripada sabun ilang terus."

"Penasaran gitu, siapa yang nyolong sabun."

"Ya itu, yang maniak nyoli."

"Hmmm..."

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas lewat tiga puluh lima menit yang berarti sudah waktunya Jaehwan untuk memberi makan siang lele-lelenya di kolam, jadi dia pamit dulu, "balik dulu ya, mau ngasi lunch buat lele-lele tersayang."

Sepeninggal Jaehwan, Jisung kembali ke dalam rumah, pertama-tama ia mengecek sabun di kamar mandinya. Lagi-lagi sabunnya, hilang, pasti karena pencurinya tahu Jisung sedang asik ngobrol berdua dengan Jaehwan di depan rumah.

"Hmmmm... Kalau begitu pencurinya pasti orang-orang dekat sini..."Sesuatu yang aneh terjadi belakangan ini, dan itu membuat Jisung uring-uringan. Gimana nggak? Sabun mandinya selalu habis lenyap begitu saja setiap kali ia tinggal bekerja, padahal baru pagi harinya dia mengisi botol sabunnya refill hingga penuh. Pernah sekali ia menggantinya dengan sabun batang, tetap sama, sore sepulang ia bekerja hanya tinggal kotaknya saja, sabunnya menghilang entah kemana.

* * *

Dan di hari Minggu dimana Jisung libur bekerja, sabunnya utuh.

"Kalau begitu berarti ada yang mencuri sabunmu setiap kau berangkat bekerja," ujar Jaehwan, tetangga depan rumah yang jadi tempat curhat Jisung.

"Tapi siapa? Masa sehari satu botol sabun, atau sebatang sabun, emangnya buat apa? Kenapa shampoo, odol, dan yang lain nggak hilang? Kenapa cuma sabun?" bingungnya.

Saat ini Jisung dan Jaehwan tengah duduk di pelataran rumah Jisung sambil mengamat-ngamati orang yang berlalu lalang di depan mereka.

"Jangan-jangan Ujin dekil, dia nyuri sabun buat mandi seratus kali sehari mungkin, biar putih," bisik Jaehwan, ujung matanya memicing ke arah Park Woojin yang kebetulan tengah lewat dengan sepeda gunungnya.

"Tapi dia kan sekolah, aku berangkat kerja dia udah berangkat sekolah, aku pulang juga dia baru pulang, sering kebarengan malah dijalan..."

"Hmmm..." Jaehwan memasang pose berpikir. "Ada tersangka lain yang kamu curigai?"

"Ada sih..."

"Siapa?"

"Pasangan Ongniel," bisik Jisung ragu.

"Alasannya?"

"Mereka baru punya bayi, bayi sering poop dan pipis, jadi mereka butuh sabun esktra buat cebokin bayinya."

Jaehwan terdiam beberapa saat sebelum bersuara, "setahuku mereka dapat endorse tisu basah khusus buat cebokin bayi, lagipula masa bayi mereka dicebokin pake sabun mandi orang dewasa?"

"Hmmm... Kalau bukan mere..."

"Permisi," ucapan Jisung terpotong oleh Kim Yongguk atau Jin Longguo yang tiba-tiba lewat dengan membawa sebuah kantong plastik hitam besar di pelukannya.

"Oh iya, Koko Yongguk, silakan..." balas Jaehwan ramah.

Sepeninggal Yongguk, mereka kembali kepada topik semula.

"Sabun ya... Hm... Oh! AKU TAU!" seru Jaehwan gembira.

"Siapa? Siapa?"

"Kwon Hyunbin!"

"Atas dasar apa kamu nuduh Kwon Hyunbin?"

"Mukanya mesum..."

"Apa hubungannya -_-?"

"Mungkin dia nyuri sabun buat coli," bisik Jaehwan sembari terkikih bahagia.

"Ya kali sampe abis sebotol sehari -_-."

Beberapa menit kemudian sementara Jisung dan Jaehwan masih nuduh-nuduh tetangga mereka nggak jelas, Koko Yongguk lewat lagi.

"Permisi lagi..." Kali ini ia membawa sebuah kantong plastik transparant besar berisi pakaian.

"Kok cepet, Ko?" tanya Jaehwan basa-basi.

"Iya, cuma ambil laundry ini," jawabnya.

"Laundry dimana, Ko?" Jisung kepo aja.

"Di tempatnya Mas Paca, disana bersih banget, kena noda apa aja ilang, udah gitu wanginya enak, beda ama tempat laundry lain."

"Oh gitu ya..." Jisung manggut-manggut.

"Iya, Mas, saya permisi dulu ya...," pamitnya.

"Pasang CCTV aja lah," usul Jaehwan.

"Harga sabunnya berapa, CCTV nya berapa."

"Ya gimana lagi, daripada sabun ilang terus."

"Penasaran gitu, siapa yang nyolong sabun."

"Ya itu, yang maniak nyoli."

"Hmmm..."

Jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas lewat tiga puluh lima menit yang berarti sudah waktunya Jaehwan untuk memberi makan siang lele-lelenya di kolam, jadi dia pamit dulu, "balik dulu ya, mau ngasi lunch buat lele-lele tersayang."

Sepeninggal Jaehwan, Jisung kembali ke dalam rumah, pertama-tama ia mengecek sabun di kamar mandinya. Lagi-lagi sabunnya, hilang, pasti karena pencurinya tahu Jisung sedang asik ngobrol berdua dengan Jaehwan di depan rumah.

"Hmmmm... Kalau begitu pencurinya pasti orang-orang dekat sini..."

.

.

.

* * *

 _Kira-kira siapa ya?_


	12. JAWABAN 7

_tempat dimana seseorang yang pernah bersama kita -berada diantara kita- seharusnya berada._

yang pernah berada bersama DongPaca diantara DongPaca adalah KIM DONGBIN

tempat dimana seharusnya Kim Dongbin berada, di Boys and Girls (Position Evaluation PD101 s2) adalah sekolah.

Lalu _toko spesialis yang menjual barang yang akan mengingatkanmu pada Minhyunbin._

Pada mystery box Minhyunbin benda yang ada di dalamnya adalah wig.

Jadi jawabannya

Dibelakang sekolah, tepatnya di toko wig.

,

* * *

dan sampai saat ini belum ada yang menjawab dengan tepat


	13. jawaban 8

pelakunya adalah PACA!

Beberapa sudah menjawab benar namun tanpa alasan yang jelas

Kenapa Paca?

KUncinya ada di koko yongguk

dia bilang Laundry Paca beda, noda apa aja bersih dan wanginya beda dari tempat lain.

Karena dicuci dengan sabun mandi.

Sabun mandi terbukti lebih ampuh menghilangkan noda pada pakaian memang.

* * *

 _masi mau lanjut nggak sih?_


End file.
